Can You Keep a Secret?
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: There's a new kid in South Park. The thing is, her father is a murderer and will do anything to protect his secret. Even if it means killing the residents of the city.
1. New Kid

**Hi, hi, hi...**

** Okay, here's the thing. I'm going to censor any words that would be censored on public TV. Or at least most of them. Since the show is TV14 on some channels, I can keep this T-rated. Well, enjoy. **

* * *

He sat in Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class silently. Some eyes were on him, some were not. He zipped up his green jacket which read "_California"_, pulled his teal ski hat over his brown hair and looked down. There had been about two other new students that month but he couldn't help but feel he stood out.

"Hey, that new kid looks totally gay," whispered Eric Cartman to Stan, who rolled his eyes in reply.

"He moved in two days ago a couple of houses from me," Kyle stated quietly. At that moment, the bell rang and all of the children ran outside happily to go home. All except one, of course: the new kid.

"He looks so lonely," Stan said, looking at the freckled child who walked behind them nearly thirty feet from where he, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were.

"Maybe he just needs a friend," Kyle shrugged with a small smile. "It wouldn't hurt to say hello, right?"

"No, the last thing we need is that weird kid hangin' out with us," Cartman protested.

"Mrmph, mrrph hrm hmm!" Kenny added.

"Watch, I bet he's nice," Kyle said. He walked over to the lonesome student. "Hi, I'm Kyle. Do you want to play basketball with us later?"

"I..." the child looked nervous. He played with his bandaged hands and looked up.

"What's your name?"

"I'm...Taylor," he mumbled. Kyle noticed a band-aid on his left cheek and a small bruise near one eye. "I've never played basketball before."

"Really? What did you do at your old school then?"

"I was homeschooled until this year. I'm not usually allowed to play."

"Not allowed to play?" Kyle asked, his mouth agape.

"Hey, Jew!" Cartman interrupted, walking over. "We gotta go to your house to work on that project. Hurry up."

"Does he always call you that?" Taylor questioned.

"Pretty much," he replied. _Since when does Cartman care about his grades? _he thought.

Taylor began to walk alongside Kyle.

"I think you're pretty cool, …"

"Kyle," he said. "I'm Kyle."

They each got onto the bus as it arrived at the stop to go home.

"Um, guys," Taylor said, sitting on the bus near Stan and Kyle. "Is it...okay if I work on the project with you? I-I mean, I don't have a partner so..."

"No, go away! We don't even know you, ass****," Cartman snapped.

"Oh...I...alright. I can just go home then. I work better alone anyway," he replied.

"Ah, ignore him," Stan said. "You can come over. Your parents don't mind, right?"

"No, not at all."

"Mrph!" Kenny said.

The bus soon halted and they walked mutely to Kyle's house.

"Hi, Mom!" Kyle greeted, walking into his living room, everyone following. He pointed to Taylor. "This is the new kid from my school and he's going to work on our project with us."

"Well, hello there, Taylor," she smiled. "I'm Kyle's mother, Sheila. It's very nice to meet you."

"H-hi," Taylor replied meekly. "It's nice to meet you too."

"C'mon, guys," said Kyle, leading the four to his room. Everyone found a place to sit, whether it be on the bed or on the floor and took out their work.

"So, did you move here from California?" Stan asked, referring to Taylor's jacket. Taylor shook his head.

"I'm from Seattle," he replied quietly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Cartman, are you even doing research over there?" Kyle snapped. Cartman sat across the room with a small laptop that he had gotten for Christmas. "If you're playing minesweeper over there, fatass-"

"Don't call me fat, Jew!"

"Guys, stop!" Stan protested. "You two do this all the time. It's irritating!"

"Mrrmph mrm hrmph!" Kenny added.

"Okay, fine," Kyle sighed, taking a blue colored pencil and continuing to color his portion of the project.

"So, Taylor, what part of the project are you going to work on?" Stan asked. He looked over and Taylor was sound asleep on his carpet and mumbling softly. "Wow, no wonder why he looked so tired in class today."

"It's probably because his family yells at each other all night. I can't even f***ing sleep at night because of it!" Kyle complained.

"Really?" Stan asked. "That sucks, dude!"

"Yeah, I know. I bet his family's really hard on him," he replied.

"His family's probably Jewish," Cartman snickered.

"Cartman!"

"Guys!" Stan groaned. "The project is due Friday and we've barely started. Let's just get to work, alright. Cartman, how's the research going?"

"Dude, you guys aren't going to believe this! Some f*ggot murdered his family and they think he's in South Park now!" Cartman responded.

"No way, dude!" Kyle gasped.

Stan went over to Cartman's computer and had a look.

"Yeah, it says he killed his wife and daughter. It also says he has a dark beard and brown hair," Stan added. "I don't know anyone that looks like that."

"Holy sh*t, dude!" Kyle shouted. "That's sick!"

"What, that he has a dark beard and brown hair?" Cartman asked, almost jokingly.

"Mrmph mrrmph hrm hrmm!"

"Kenny's right, guys," Stan said. "It could be anyone in South Park."

"Why don't we try to find out who it is," Kyle suggested. "We could try to find as much information as possible and narrow it down."

"Kyle, that's gay," Cartman uttered.

Kyle sighed and folded his arms.

"Kyle, honey," Sheila said, opening the door to his room. "Taylor's father called. I've invited him to dinner, alright?"

"Okay, Mom," he replied quietly, looking over at Taylor, who was still sound asleep.

She softly closed his bedroom door.

"I bet it's Kinny's dad," Cartman said. "Poor people do desperate things, you know."

"HRRMMR MRRMMPH!" Kenny exclaimed angrily.

"You're right, it was probably a hippie."

"Cartman, you're not taking this seriously! Our town isn't exactly huge. It's only a matter of time before one of us gets killed," Stan cried. "Don't you care?"

"Well, yeah, I don't want some crazy hippie raping my mom or something!"

"It's probably not a hippie," Kyle said flatly.

Taylor opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, you're awake," Stan said.

"Awake? Oh, sorry. I pass out sometimes when I get really nervous...It's more of a recent thing actually," he replied.

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous? I mean, I know you're new and all but geez," Kyle commented.

"People...make me nervous sometimes. That's all."

"Oh, I see," Stan said. "Hey, did you hear about that crazy guy that killed his family?"

Taylor's eyes widened.

"N-no...I haven't heard about it..."

"Well there was a news article that says he might be in South Park."

"Really?" he asked, looking down.

"What's with all the bandages on your hands, anyway?" Cartman asked. "Hurt your hands from j*cking off so much?"

"No, I'm just accident prone, that's it. I get a lot of cuts...and burns and bruises...but nothing serious."

"Mrhmmphm humph hrm mrrph," Kenny muffled in agreement.

"Well, guys, I'm going home," Cartman sighed. "My mom's picking up KFC tonight. Bye, Kinny, bye Stan, bye new kid, bye Jew."

Stan picked up a pencil and began to help work on the project. Taylor did the same.

"Hey, Taylor, my mom says you're staying for dinner, by the way," Kyle said.

"W-what? My dad...actually agreed to come over to someone's house for dinner? That's odd..."

"Why's that odd? My family just wants to meet yours, that's all."

"No, my dad doesn't like socializing too much."

"Then what does he do?" Stan questioned.

"Well, he got a part-time job here as a gas station manager but he's usually at the bar with my brother or something."

"So no one takes care of you? You're just like, home alone all the time?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah...until about 10PM," he sighed. "But it's not so bad. I have my guinea pig, Checkers and my goldfish, Raphael."

"So what do you do for fun?" Stan asked.

"I...wash dishes?"

"That's not fun, dude," Kyle said. "Like, when you're bored, what do you do?"

"Well, I don't get bored very often. I usually spend the day cooking and cleaning."

"Your dad makes you cook and clean all day?"

"Yeah, but it's not so bad at all," Taylor said. "Sometimes I play piano on the weekends while my dad's at work."

"Mmph rmmph hm hmm hrrmph," Kenny commented.

"I guess that _is_ kind of boring, huh?" Taylor said, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, Kyle, my mom wants me home by four," Stan said, standing up. Kenny muffled in agreement and did the same. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, guys!" Kyle said as he and Kenny left, taking their books with them.

Taylor looked at a nearby clock. It was 3:45. Why had his dad agreed to this? Taylor's father was a bitter man who didn't like meeting new people. So how come all of a sudden he accepted an invitation to dinner with a complete stranger?

Taylor continued to work on the project. He was almost finished with his part.

"Kyle, I like you," he said, taking a pair of scissors and cutting a piece of construction paper. "Not 'like' like, but I think you're really awesome."

"...Thanks," Kyle replied. "So how do you like South Park?"

"It's okay. I miss Seattle a lot though," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes began to tear up at the thought of home.

"It must be really nice over there, huh? So, are your parents divorced?"

Taylor looked down.

"I...my mother..."

"What?" Kyle asked, cocking his head.

"She died in the war...in Afghanistan," he stated.

"I went to Afghanistan once," Kyle said. "That's too bad about your mom though."

"I know," he sighed. Sheila then opened Kyle's door.

"Taylor, your father's here early. Why don't you two come down and say hi."

Taylor reluctantly stood up. He and Kyle silently walked over to the living room, where Taylor's father and brother sat. His father was a tall man with stubble and black hair. He wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His brother was also quite tall, with dirty blonde hair and a red shirt.

"Hello, you must be Kyle," Taylor's father said. His voice was rather deep. "I'm Taylor's father, Larry Bennett. This is my other son, Drew."

"Hi, mister Bennett," Kyle said. Taylor stood behind Kyle, almost not realizing it.

"Taylor, may I have a word with you outside?" Larry asked, standing up. He led Taylor outside, leaving Drew on the couch. Drew pulled out some whiskey and began drinking. He looked at Kyle.

"Why do you even talk to my brother?" he scoffed.

"Well, he's new, so I thought I would let him work on the school project with me and my friends," Kyle replied.

"So is everyone an idiot in this town?"

"Hey!" Kyle huffed. "South Park has many smart people. It may be a redneck town but not everyone here is stupid."

"So what's your mom making for dinner? I'm starving."

"Hell if I know," he replied. Taylor and his father walked back into the house. Taylor made no eye contact with Kyle or Drew. His eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Alright, everyone, dinner's ready," Sheila smiled. She called Kyle's brother, Ike and his father, Gerald for dinner as well. Everyone took a seat at the table. Taylor sat next to Kyle and across from his brother and father. Larry sat next to Gerald and Sheila sat beside Ike.

"So how do you like South Park?" Gerald asked with a friendly smile.

"It's alright," Larry replied. "It's going to take some getting used to though."

"That's understandable," Sheila said. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I manage the gas station down the street."

"Oh, really?" she grinned.

"Mrs. Broflovski?" Taylor said feebly.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?"

Kyle's eyes widened. It then donned on him that Taylor was unnaturally clingy to him.

Sheila, Gerald, and Larry exchanged looks.

"As long as your father's alright with it," she said.

"Okay," Larry gave Taylor a glare. "It's alright with me. If you'll excuse me, Sheila, I need to have a word with my son."

He forcefully grabbed Taylor by the arm and led him to the living room near the front door.

"What is it?" Taylor mumbled.

"The hell are you thinking?" he growled. "Sleeping over? Are you stupid? I'll let it slide, but if you do so much as utter a word about-"

"I won't. I just..."

"What?"

"You never let me have friends and now that we live here, I thought maybe I could start over," he sighed.

"You know what? Fine. But I'm warning you...if you say anything, you will never again see the light of day. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," Taylor said, looking down. He and Larry returned to the table.

"Sorry about that," Larry said with an obviously fake smile. "So, Gerald, right? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer," he responded.

"Is that so?" Larry said. He took one final bite of mashed potatoes before standing up. Drew did the same. "Well, I guess we'll be going."

He gave Taylor one last glower.

"Now, don't you want to stay for a bit longer?" Sheila asked friendlily. He shook his head and left without another word.

"Sorry about my dad, Ma'am," Taylor sighed.

"Oh, your father is a nice gentlemen," she responded. Everyone finished their supper and put their plates away. Kyle and Taylor returned to his room. Kyle took a seat on his bed and Taylor on the floor.

"Is everything alright, dude?" Kyle questioned. "Ever since your dad came, you've been kind of..."

"I know. It's just that...he..."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I think you're really smart. You have good morals. I know I've only known you for about a day, but...can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, dude."

Taylor removed his ski cap and took a deep breath. He removed his brown wig revealing extremely curly auburn hair. Taylor wasn't a _he_ at all.

"My name's Penny. You're the only one I can trust, Kyle. I need you to help me." she said, her voice slightly higher than it had been. "My mother didn't die in Afghanistan. She was murdered in Seattle."

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry if my writing isn't what it used to be. My writing used to come from my happy place and...well, a lot's been going on for me. But if you like it, a review would be awesome. Even if you don't like it or if you hated it, I want criticism. Constructive, of course. This story seems to be a mix of my first story (which no longer exists) and "Innocent and Devious."**


	2. Le second chapter

Kyle was absolutely taken aback. His voluminous eyes stared at her in utter shock. He even felt a little lightheaded, and although the truth about what was going on was distorted, it was slowly but surely coming together. Though he had seen a plethora of movies and read about girls disguising as boys to hide secrets, he never once expected it would happen with the awkward kid that he hadn't even known for a single day.

"Kyle, listen," she sighed, inching closer to him. "I need you to help me bring my father to justice. He's the douche that murdered my mom. The one that's all over the news."

Kyle was at a loss for words. All he could manage was a hardly audible "Why?".

"I'll explain..."

_It was a frigid Saturday evening in Seattle. She sat on her front porch with her brown and white guinea pig in her lap, stroking his fur every so often. Her ringleted reddish hair was tied into a bun and she wore a checkered black and white sweater along with dark blue sweatpants. The first petals of winter snow began to fall, and the unforgiving cold froze her tears as they ran down her cheeks. She covered her ears in an attempt to drown out the noises of the screeching voices coming from the inside of her house, but to no avail. The argument started about how her mother, Pamela wished to divorce her father, Larry. Everything began to escalate and a small argument became a fist fight between both her parents and her elder brother. A mild skirmish quickly became a scream fest, and she had absolutely no control over it._

_ This went on for months. Every fight was about a different matter but they all turned out the same, with her mother bruised and her father intoxicated. Her father's anger slowly turned to her. Over time, he found more and more reasons to abuse his family, but he was never truly satisfied. That was until the night it happened._

_ Her arms were covered in bruises and bandages as she lie in bed, only clothed with a tank top and shorts. Her mother had gone to bed early, claiming she didn't feel well. For once, Penny felt that the tension in her family was beginning to die down. She smiled at the thought of actually being happy. Maybe her parents had finally agreed to disagree and they could all go back to just living normal lives. Maybe her dad could get a job and she wouldn't have to live off of frozen waffles and Cheerios anymore._

_ That's when she heard it. It sounded almost like a door slamming. Alarmed, she got up to investigate. She put on a pair of worn-out green slippers and walked along the wooden floor to her parent's room. The first thing she smelled was alcohol. There stood her father with his AK47 and her mother with a bloody pillow over her face. Her brother, too, came to see what the commotion was and seemed far less stunned than Penny. Instead of screaming, she fell silent and looked at her father. Not wanting her as a witness, he pointed the gun at her. Her stomach dropped and she looked into the barrel of the weapon. She swallowed hard. She didn't have the best life, but she surely did not want to die. _

_ Her mother moaned in pain, astonishing everyone in the room. Larry suddenly had an idea. He handed Penny the gun._

_ "Kill her," he said. He felt that if Penny had a part in the murder, she could not testify against him. "and I won't send you to hell."_

_ Penny's eyes began to water as her mother cried and gasped for air. She pointed the weapon at the woman and closed her eyes. Her arms shook and she tried to mentally talk herself into not doing it. She could just turn the gun on her father, but everyone in the room knew she could never in a million years do such a thing. So how was she to murder her own mother?_

_ Moments passed and still, Penny could not bring herself to pull the trigger. _

_ "Just do it already!" Drew snapped. Penny's stomach churned even more knowing that her brother was on Larry's side._

_ She took one last deep breath before slowly pulling her finger against the trigger. The crack of the gun echoed through the room as Pamela took her final breath._

_ Penny looked up at her father as she dropped the gun on the floor._

_ "Why?" she choked out. "Daddy, why?"_

_ He never answered her question. Instead, he turned toward the door. His back faced Penny as he stood in the doorway. The phone on her mother's bedside table began to ring. It sounded two, and then three times. Larry picked the phone up._

_ "Hello?" he said hesitantly._

_ "Hi, this is Mary from next door. William and I heard some strange noises coming from your house and just wanted to know if you were okay."_

_ He quickly slammed the phone down and gave his AK to Drew._

_ "Kill the neighbors," he said. "Penny and I will be in the car."_

_ He forcefully grabbed Penny's arm. She knew she didn't have a choice._

_ "W-wait," she said, prying her father's arm off of her. She ran into her room and grabbed a few belongings in a bag along with her guinea pig. Before leaving the house, she went back into her parents' room where her mother lied motionless. She had no idea what drove her father to kill her, but she had no power over it. Well, technically, she had killed her own mother, right? She shook her head at the thought and walked over to Pamela's body. She had never seen a dead person before. The individual in that bed was just so pale and bloody that it was nearly unidentifiable. _

_ Penny suddenly heard gunshots from next door, making her flinch. She clutched the small animal to her and turned around, heading to the car. She didn't know where she was going to end up, but she could never go back. The image of her mother's deceased body haunted her repeatedly, and still, she couldn't bring herself to accept what happened or what was to come._

Penny sat beside Kyle on his bed with her messy brown wig on (In case his mother came in, etc). She was clothed in a pair of Kyle's Terrance and Phillip pajama bottoms and a tank top, which exposed her bruised and bandaged arms, shoulders, and neck. Kyle wore simple matching blue pajamas: a long sleeved shirt and stretchy pants. There was silence and tension between the two, as Penny found it hard to speak now that she felt she was reliving her experience upon telling Kyle. She began to doubt whether telling him was the right thing or not. At least so soon, anyway. She could feel that she was making him nervous, just being in his presence.

"You know, Kyle, if being around me is making you uncomfortable-"

"No, no, it's not that," he said. "I know it...wasn't your fault but...it's just kind of weird."

"I understand," she responded. "Because I killed my mom, it's natural for you to feel odd, I get it. But look, dude, I need serious help. It's only a matter of time before my dad and brother and go on a reckless killing spree, I know it."

"Look, Penny, I know you've been through a lot but...this is just a lot for me to take," Kyle said. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you stay at my house tomorrow night too. I just need to sleep on this, okay?"

"Thanks, bro," she smiled. Finally, someone that didn't judge every word that came out of her mouth.

He turned the lights out and crawled into bed right next to Penny, turning away from her and closing his eyes.

Sadly, Kyle's slumber didn't last very long, as he awoke to Penny crying hysterically on the corner of his bed. With a moan, he stood up and turned on the lights.

He wanted to tell her to shut the hell up but instead uttered, "Dude, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond and he certainly didn't want his parents waking up. He waved his hand in front of her face but she continued to cry. It was as if she was in a trance.

He snapped his fingers, hoping to get her attention, but to no avail. It was almost as frustrating as a crying newborn. How could this new "friendship" get any worse?

He grabbed her by the arm and her crying died down slightly. He led her to the kitchen, hoping to get her a glass of water or anything, really. He grabbed a cup and poured it. It wasn't until he looked over that she had stopped crying and fallen back to sleep, mumbling quietly on the kitchen floor. He had dealt with a similar situation with Ike once, but he couldn't help but feel a little pissed. If she was going to beg for his help and friendship, the least she could do was not be a burden at 3AM, right? He dragged her back to his room, leaving her on the floor and crawling back into bed.

"Jesus Christ..." he groaned as he again closed his eyes.

The sun peeked generously through his window as he woke up again. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, where Penny was dressed with her wig off and was singing quietly to herself as she brushed her hair.

"_When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation: you're a failure of creation who is just destined to fall. And no matter how you see it, know deep down you cannot flee it, but you must keep up your spirits so you sing this silly song..."_ She looked over at Kyle and gave a friendly smile. "Oh, good morning. How did you sleep, Kyle?"

"Uh..." He said, realizing she had no memory of the previous night. "I slept alright."

He grabbed his clothes and took them to the bathroom where he began to get ready for school. It was only a matter of time before his new "friend" drove him insane.


	3. The Boys' Bathroom

The school day started off like any other. It was lunchtime, and the playful giggles and chatter of schoolchildren filled the lunchroom.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Jimmy, and Penny sat at the table, hardly speaking at all. Penny played with her food, moving it around with her fork and letting out a sigh.

"Are you not hungry?" Stan asked.

Penny shook her head. The only things on her tray were a cookie and two chicken nuggets.

"You guys! You guys!" Cried a small voice. Butters approached him, a boy with blonde hair and a vivid blue shirt. He sat beside them."We're gonna have another field trip! Mr. Garrison says he's passing out permission slips after lunch."

"A field trip?" Stan questioned. "Where?"

"I-I don't know but he says it's a camping trip."

"Wow, a c-c-camping trip?" Jimmy asked.

"Aw, camping?" Eric complained. "That's f*cking gay."

"Camping doesn't sound so bad," Kyle said.

"Didn't you Jews spend enough time in concentration camp?" Cartman laughed.

"Hey, shut up, fatty! At least my mom's not a wh*re!"

"At least my mom's not a bitch!"

"Both of you, quit it!" Penny groaned. "Cartman, could you please stop picking on Kyle? I-I mean, if...that's okay..."

"Shut up, you f*ggot!" Cartman protested. "Why are you hanging out with us anyway, dude?"

Penny slouched down a bit.

"Maybe it's because he's got no friends," Butters suggested.

"That's not true," she said quietly, biting her lip. "I've got friends, lots of them. They just...don't go to school here."

Kyle, for one, knew that was a huge lie. He watched as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What, you're gonna cry now, Taylor?" Cartman chuckled. "Pussy."

"Mmph mrmmph hrmf rmm."

"Yeah, w-what a r-r-retard," Jimmy stated. "M-maybe he should just go b-b-back to Seattle with all the other d-d-d-douche bags."

Penny stood up without saying another word. She looked at the boys around her and almost said something, but then simply turned away and walked to the boys' bathroom.

"Guys, you know, bullying isn't funny," Kyle sighed.

"Well why don't you just go to the bathroom and cry with your boyfriend until you get all of the sand out of your vagina?" Cartman huffed.

"Kyle's right, guys," Stan agreed. "I mean, I don't like Taylor either but he's not as bad as being around Pip or anything."

Kyle stood and began to walk to the boys' bathroom. He opened the door and the bathroom was silent. He knocked on the only closed stall.

"Penny?"

"No," she whined.

"Dude, come on, they were just playing around!" he insisted. "They say that kind of stuff to everyone, even me. Sure, it makes me upset sometimes, but you have to be the bigger person."

Penny was mute. She opened the stall and looked at Kyle. She hated him to see her cry, though. She had always been a sensitive person, and even being teased a little brought back memories of the things that her brother and father always said to her. She didn't take another step toward him, as she felt she didn't deserve his sympathy.

"I can't..." she said. "This is the second day I've been to school in my life, and I just can't do it."

She began to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell the principal that I don't feel well and she'll let me leave," Penny replied.

"Penny, you can't take the easy way out," he said. He began to think for a moment. "What would your dad say if you came home?"

She froze.

"My dad's probably drunk in the middle of nowhere."

Cartman entered the bathroom and looked at them both. A smirk formed on his face.

"Kyle, I knew you were gay," he grinned. "You just had to come and cry with your bitch, huh?"

Immediately, a bell began to blare. It wasn't the lunch bell, but an alarm that they hadn't heard before. It had a slightly lower pitch than usual.

"Students, this is your counselor, Mr. Mackey, M'kay, and the school is now on lock-down, M'kay, so stay in the room that you're currently in, lock the door and turn off the lights. There's no need to be scared, and don't leave campus until I give you all permission, M'kay."

"Damn it!" Kyle groaned as he turned the light off and locked the door.

"This sucks ass!" Cartman complained. "I'm gonna kill whoever's responsible for this crap!"

Penny walked over to the corner, sat down and began to hyperventilate. She was very sure that she knew darn well who was responsible for this. The confusing thing was, her dad seemed to have no motive to harm innocent people. So, why?

"Dude, calm down, we're safe in here," Kyle assured her. He went over and patted her on the back.

"Aw, what a cute little queer couple," Cartman teased. Kyle balled his hands into fists and turned around.

"Cartman, enough!"

"What are you gonna do, kick my ass, Jew boy?"

"Guys, shh, they'll hear us..." Penny whispered. With a sigh, they both sat next to her in silence.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Three-Day Lockdown

"Duck, duck, duck..."

Cartman circled Kyle and Penny, tapping their heads in an attempt to pass time. The only light coming in the bathroom was from the small foot-long window. Kyle let out a groan.

"Come on, I wanna go home," he said. "We've been here a long time."

"I'm hungry," Cartman complained, sitting down. "And I want my myeeeem!"

"You're always hungry, fatass!" Kyle snapped.

"Well, we've been in here over an hour. I'll bet you guys are hungry too."

"Nope," Penny replied.

"We didn't have lunch that long ago, Cartman."

"I'm sure they'll find us soon," she said, stroking her wig. "We can't be in here forever, right?"

"M'kay," came a voice on the intercom. "The lock-down has been cleared so y'all will be escorted out of the cafeteria and classrooms, m'kay. Please wait for a teacher to escort you off campus, m'kay."

"God, finally!" Cartman cheered. "You are the last people I ever wanted to be locked in a bathroom with!"

They turned on the light and waited. They first waited several seconds, then moments. A half hour had passed and their escorts had not arrived. They waited another half hour, then another.

"Guys, I think we can just go," Kyle said. He went up to the door and unlocked it. He jiggled the handle and the door refused to open.

"W-what's wrong?" Cartman questioned worriedly.

"It's locked from the outside! Damn! They forgot about us and locked us in!" Kyle screeched.

"Well, f*ck," Cartman sighed. "You guys wanna play duck duck goose?"

"No, Cartman! We need help. Does anyone have a phone on them?" Kyle asked frantically. He looked over at Penny who shook her head.

"Why does this sh*t _always_ happen to me?" Eric cried. "I'm stuck in a bathroom with a Jew and some Seattle f*cktard."

Penny began to bang on the door with all her might, hoping to get someone's attention.

"SOMEONE HELP!" she shouted, but to no avail. She slouched over and sat against the door.

"It's no use," Kyle said. "No one's here anymore. Everyone was sent home. And it's a Friday. So be prepared to be here for the weekend."

"What the hell are we supposed to do here for three days? Drink bathroom tap water and eat our own crap?" Cartman snapped.

"I dunno," Kyle shrugged, took off his jacket, and lay it on the floor to use as a pillow. He lied down there and closed his eyes. It only took a few moments for him to start snoring.

The sun began to set, and Cartman and Penny both sat against a wall. It wasn't until Cartman had begun to doze of that he heard a faint crunching.

_**Crrrnchhh cnnnnnch cnnch...**_

He became a bit alarmed, but then it stopped. He closed his eyes again and the noise continued.

_**Crunch crrrnch crrrch...**_

"YOU LITTLE F*CKER!" he exclaimed, upon looking at Penny, who was eating a fun sized bag of Cheesy Poofs. "YOU HAVE FOOD! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"I had it in my jacket," she shrugged. "I like to carry a little bit of food with me sometimes."

"Give me some!" he exclaimed. By then, Kyle had opened his eyes and lifted his head up.

"Okay, but only take a couple. We need it to last."

Cartman snatched the bag and grabbed a handful.

"You guys have food?" Kyle yawned. He reached for the bag but Cartman pulled it away.

"No, you Jew rat! These are _my_ Cheesy Poofs!" he swallowed another five or so.

"Cartman!" Penny said. "We need to save them! Give them to me!"

The three suddenly stood up. Penny moved for the bag but Cartman kept it out of her reach. She continued to attempt to get the food, but Eric would not cooperate. He clenched his other hand into a fist and punched her nose, causing it to bleed.

"You're not coming near my food!" he snapped. She fell to her knees and held her face in pain. "I will kick you in the nuts!"

Kyle brought her a paper towel, and she used it to clean her face. Eric continued to eat the snack until it was gone. He then threw the bag away and promptly licked his fingers.

"Cartman, you ass****!" Kyle cried.

Penny took off her sweater and lay it on the floor. She had on a wrinkled gray tee shirt. She lied down and closed her eyes.

"I think we should call it a night, dudes," Penny yawned.

"Fine then," Eric agreed. He and Kyle, too lied down. "Night, f*ggots."

That night was a very cold one. The only warmth they had was from each other and the clothes on their backs.

It was only about three hours into their slumber when a cry woke Cartman and Kyle.

"Not again," Kyle moaned. "Please, dude, not tonight..."

"THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Cartman exclaimed. Penny continued to sob hysterically. She cried so hard, she even began to cough from it. Cartman slapped her, leaving a bright red mark on her face. She didn't cry any less.

"He did this last night too," Kyle complained. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

He scooted next to her in an attempt to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work.

The wailing lasted a good hour or so before it died down, as she actually became tired of crying.

"What the hell does he want?" Cartman snapped.

"Dude, dude, shh," Kyle said as she collapsed onto his lap in silence. He patted her head.

"You said this happened when he slept over at your place? Weak."

"Bacon would be fine, thank you," Penny mumbled. Cartman snickered.

"This f*ggot's talking in his sleep now!"

"We can bring Checkers. He just had a bath..." she said. "Happy birthday..."

"This is crazy..." Kyle chuckled.

"I wish I had my camera," Cartman giggled.

"I can't whistle," she said. "I hate licorice. I sing in the bathroom. I'm allergic to eggs. I make myself throw up sometimes because I think I'm too fat. I pretend to be Solid Snake when nobody's home."

"Dude, are you hearing this?" Kyle whispered.

"Ducks give me panic attacks. I'm afraid of ants and _I have a crush on Kyle._"

Kyle's eyes widened as he began to blush profusely.

"Haha, he's gay for you!" Cartman sang.

"Sh...shut your f*cking mouth!"

"You like him too, don't you?" he smiled. "You don't have to be ashamed just 'cause you're gay, Kyle."

"Cartman, I'm serious!"

"Alright! Come on, me n' you! Let's fight then! I'll kick your ass, Jew! Bring it on, Kyle! What, you scared?"

"No, I don't want to fight you," Kyle groaned. "Look, Taylor's calmed down so let's just forget about this and get back to sleep, alright?"

They both settled down on their jackets. Cartman smirked at the thought of "Taylor" liking Kyle. He could now pick on the both of them for one more reason.

Maybe being locked in a bathroom with his arch enemy and the new kid he hated wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. 23 Bottles of Beer on the Wall

**If you didn't already know, I take suggestions. 90% of the time, I use them. If you give me a suggestion, I will get back to you. **

** So, if you have any funny/crazy/gory/weird/sad/awesome subplots or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to tell me. **

** The song Penny sings is a variation of "The Gypsy Bard" on Youtube.**

** Here you go! Moosey out!**

"Morning, guys!" Penny exclaimed happily, turning on the bathroom light. Eric and Kyle sat up. Kyle rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Good morning," he said.

"Did everyone sleep well?" she grinned. She pulled a Hershey's bar from the inside of her jacket and broke it into three pieces, handing one third to them."Breakfast!"

"Dude, how much food do you have?" Cartman asked, eating a chunk of chocolate.

"I have...a granola bar and six Oreos left."

"Why the f*ck do you need to hoard food?" Cartman questioned.

"In case I get hungry in class or something," she replied. "Like I said, I almost always carry food with me."

Kyle couldn't help but stare at her as she continued to talk to Cartman. She admitted that she had a crush on him. Sure, she was asleep but she still said it. But even if she did really like him, he didn't like her back. At least, he didn't think he did.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" she asked.

"We're trapped in a f*cking bathroom," Eric replied. "We can't do anything!"

"Of course we can. You know, there was this song my mom used to sing to me, and-"

"Up yours!" Cartman shouted. "I'm not going to listen to your gay little song!"

"Okay, okay," she sighed. Cartman lied back down on his jacket and closed his eyes.

"I'm goin' back to sleep," he said.

"Why? How can you possibly be tired?" Penny wondered.

"BECAUSE YOU KEPT US UP ALL LAST NIGHT, YOU LITTLE ASS****!"

"Kept you up? No, I was asleep."

"No, you were crying like a little bitch!"

"Oh..." she said. "Oh no..."

"What?" Kyle asked.

She let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," she said. "I thought I'd stopped getting night terrors. How bad are they?"

"Pretty bad," Kyle replied.

"And you talk in your sleep," Cartman said, his eyes still closed. "F*ggot."

"Well, what...what did I say?"

Cartman opened his eyes and exchanged looks with Kyle. Cartman snickered and Kyle shot him a glare.

"Nothing important!" Kyle blurted.

"Okay," she responded. "It's something I can't control, and I was sure they had stopped. I hope I can make it up to you guys."

"Such an ass kisser," Eric mumbled before falling asleep.

The only thing Kyle could think of was what she had uttered the previous night. It echoed in his head like a broken record. _"I have a crush on Kyle". _He looked down, not knowing how to feel. Should he feel ashamed? Should he tell her that he didn't feel the same way?Or should he pretend nothing had happened?

"Is something wrong?" Penny asked quietly. Cartman began to snore. "You seem down, Kyle."

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied.

"I'm sure it's _something_," she cocked her head. "You can go back to sleep if you need to. It's still early."

"Yeah, I guess I just need some more sleep," he responded, lying down and closing his eyes. Penny sighed and began to count the tiles on the floor.

"_When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation. You're a defective creation who is just destined to fall. And no matter how you see it know deep down you can not flee it. But you must keep up your spirits so you sing this silly song. Now you hide your broken spirit. You turn back instead of fear it. You may feel tough on the outside but the past can't set you free." _she sang to herself.

Many hours passed, and still no sign of help. Cartman and Kyle slept and Penny continued to occupy herself.

"_Twenty three bottles of beer on the wall, twenty three bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, twenty two bottles of beer on the wall..."_

She stopped singing and glanced over at Kyle. He was resting so peacefully. _He's so cute when he's sleeping, _she thought. She sat next to him, took off his hat and played with his curly red hair. She knew she was too clingy to him, but it didn't stop her. Besides, he sort of agreed to be her friend and support her in her time of need. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she liked Kyle. A lot. But then again, maybe it was because she had never had a friend. She smiled at the thought of finally having someone to play with and talk to. Even though she was a bit forceful with the friendship thing, she couldn't thank him enough for being there for her.

Kyle awoke to Penny snoring and curled up next to him and his hat off.

_The hell?_

"Ah, you're awake, Jew," Cartman said. He was eating a granola bar he had stolen from Penny. "Did you have fun napping with your boyfriend?"

"Shut up, fatty!"

"Face it, Kyle, you like him!" he smiled as he took a bite of the granola bar.

"Cartman!" he cried. "F*ck off! And stop eating the food!"

"No! This is my food now, bitch!"

"Please, Cartman!" Kyle whined. "I'm hungry."

He kept the food away from him. "Not until you admit you're gay!"

"Cartman, I'm not gay!"

He watched as Eric finished the last few bites of the bar, grinning evilly as he did so.

"Okay, Kyle, have it your way."

"What? You're not going to let me eat until I say that I'm gay? Fine,eat it fatass!"

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!"

"Stop it you two," Penny yawned.

"Yeah, but your mom's a sl*t!"

"And your mom's a bitch!"

"Guys, quit it!" Penny cried, standing in between them. "This is ridiculous!"

"Shut up! I will kick you in the nuts!" Eric screamed.

"Dude, we can't just have two Oreos apiece until Monday!" Kyle shouted.

"You wish! I ate those stale ass cookies!"

"You ate everything, Cartman?" Penny groaned.

"Yeah, it's not like you guys deserved it. You can have toilet water and sh*t!"

"Oh, like you deserved it any more!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not dickface!" he laughed.

"Yes you are," Penny said.

"Hey, at least I don't have a crush on Kyle!"

Penny and Kyle both blushed.

"W-who told you that?"

"You did, in your sleep, stupid ass****!"

"I..." Penny had no words. She couldn't even look at Kyle after that. "I don't have a crush on Kyle..."

"Yeah, right, you f*g! You said it yourself! You're gay, bro!"

Penny's face was now a deep crimson.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU FATASS!" she exclaimed. Penny rarely swore or insulted others but today was an exception.

"And ducks give you panic attacks!" Cartman added before laughing hysterically. "Ducks!"

"F*CK YOU!" she screamed. She had never been so enraged. She clenched her hands into fists. "STOP IT!"

"What? Are you gonna kick my ass now? What are you, fifty pounds? Sixty?"

"Dude, he doesn't look good. You'd better-"

"Make me stop it, bro! What are you gonna do about it, Taylor? Cry again?"

_Be the bigger person, just like Kyle said, _she told herself. And at that precise moment, she snapped.


	6. Le Fight

"You can go to hell!" Penny cried, punching Cartman hard in the nose. Blood began to drip onto the floor. She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him down. "Get up, you pussy!"

"Stop!" Kyle cried. "This is only making things worse!"

"No, Kyle," Cartman said, standing up and handing him his blue hat. "This bitch is going down."

"Come at me, bro!" Penny said, throwing her hat down with her jacket, exposing her tattered light brown wig. She shoved him to the floor and kicked his face as hard as she could. She punched his nose again with her bandaged hands. Cartman stood back up, punched her twice, and before he knew it, he was on the floor again.

"I'm...going to f*cking kill you!" he exclaimed, standing up yet again. His adrenaline began to kick in as he punched her face twice. He punched her in the stomach and then gave her an uppercut to the jaw. She felt herself getting nauseous, but she returned the punch and twisted his arm. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kyle questioned, getting in between them. "This is ridiculous, dudes, come on! What are you guys even fighting about anymore?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Eric stood upright and punched her down with so much force, not only did she fall, but her head hit the sink, making a loud thud before she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Kyle screamed. "You f*cking killed him!"

"Nuh-uh!" he protested, kneeling and putting his ear to her chest. "He's still breathing!"

A trail of blood slowly formed from her head. Kyle got a bunch of paper towels and sat there hesitantly. He knew he was going to regret this. He let out a sigh before taking off her wig and wig cap and applying the paper towels to the wound. He knew Cartman couldn't handle a secret, but her life was more important than keeping a secret. He felt as if he let this happen. Sure, he wasn't a part of their stupid little fight, but she had trusted him to keep her safe (even though it was her fault for throwing the first punch).

"The f*ck?" Cartman exclaimed at the sight of her curly honey auburn hair. "Oh Sh*t! He's a tranny!"

"No," Kyle said, applying pressure to where the blood was coming from. "It's a long story."

"Well I've got time! We're locked in a god damn bathroom, remember?"

"Why should I tell you anyway?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have to tell everyone that your boyfriend's actually a girl."

"Whatever, okay! Look, Cartman, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Give me twenty bucks and her gay little secret's safe."

"C-Cartman!"

"Thirty," he smiled. Kyle hesitated. "Thirty five?"

"Fine, fine! Damn!" he cried, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handing it to Cartman. "You know that psychotic murderer that's all over the news? That's her dad. And she needs him arrested, but she says it won't be easy. Also, we're locked in a bathroom and she needs to get to a hospital."

"So why are you helping her?"

Kyle shrugged. "She asked me to."

"Weak."

Kyle got up, retrieved another stack of paper towels and tried to stop the bleeding. He had very little luck doing so. He laid her down on his lap and kept trying for several minutes. He removed a bandage from one of her arms and wrapped it around her head, disclosing a plethora of scars, cuts, burns, and bruises. He ignored it for the most part, and tried to remember any first-aid he had learned in the duration of his short life.

"Oh god!" he cried at the sight of blood on his gloves. "Cartman, she's gonna die!"

"That's what she gets," he chuckled. "I hope the bitch rots in hell! She called me fat!"

"Penny, you crazy bastard," he said, holding one of her hands and applying pressure with the other. She, of all people, was the last person he would expect to go crazy out of the blue. He was a bit surprised to know she was so psychologically messed up, she could go berserk in the blink of an eye like that. And for what? At what cost?

Nearly an hour had passed. The blood was slowly beginning to stop but Penny was becoming very pale. Cartman didn't want to say anything, but eventually, he just couldn't help himself.

"Kyle, why do you care, anyway? She's just like any other bitch that goes to this school."

"Cartman, shut up! You're not helping! If you hadn't started making fun of her, none of this would have happened! We wouldn't even be in here! I would be at home with a shower and food! And now Penny's going to die in the arms of her only friend. I hope you're f*cking happy, fatass. You ate our food and now this. I f*cking hate you!"

"Kyle..." Penny said quietly. Her eyes opened just a bit. Kyle let out a sigh of relief. "Did they find us? Where...are we?"

He wasn't sure what to say. Instead of telling her the truth, he smiled and said, "Yeah...we're safe now. They found us."

"Oh..." she said. "Kyle?"

"What?"

"My head hurts..." she replied. "What happened?"

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU COCKS*CKING SON OF A-"

"Cartman, shut up!" Kyle snapped. He looked back at Penny. "Nothing happened. Y-you'll be fine."

"That's good. What day is it, again?"

"It's Saturday night."

"Oh, okay then. Good night..."

"No, wait!" Kyle said, knowing if she fell asleep, she wouldn't likely wake up. "Why don't you stay up a little longer? It's not that late."

"If the c*nt wants to sleep, let her sleep!" Cartman shouted.

"Where's Checkers?"

"Who?" Kyle and Cartman asked simultaneously.

"My guinea pig. His name's Checkers. Where is he?"

"Uh...we...we fed him for you. He's asleep now!" Kyle responded.

"Thanks, you're the best." she grinned. She coughed dryly a few times.

"Hey, Penny, I adopted a few ducks for you!" Cartman giggled. "They're right here, see!"

He began to laugh hysterically as Penny began to hyperventilate and tears ran down her face.

"Knock it off!" Kyle cried. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. He wanted her to stay on this planet as much longer as possible, and he didn't want her to suffer through it. "Calm down, there are no ducks. Cartman's just being a dick."

"K-Kyle, I don't feel well," she sniffled. She closed her eyes.

"No, no, Penny wait," he insisted. Her eyes peeked open a bit and she smiled.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you how you're such a good friend."

"Thanks, you're a good friend too."

She held his hand and lay there in silence. Even Cartman had shut up for once. Kyle had finally realized that no matter how much he didn't want to, he had no choice but to just let her go. Maybe it was just her time.

That's when they heard it. A loud bang on the door.

"IS ANYBODY IN HERE, M'KAY?"

* * *

** That voice sounds familiar. Hm. **


	7. Le Hospital

Kyle put Penny's messy wig back on her before Mr. Mackey opened the door. Cartman immediately ran over and hugged his legs.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Mackey! Thank you! I've been stuck in here and tortured by Kyle and his gay new friend!"

"I'm sorry, M'kay, but it seems there was a shooting near the school so we had to put it on lock-down, M'kay. But whoever was in charge of sending the kids home forgot the ones in the boy's bathroom and the janitor locked it because he thought it was empty. Sorry for the misunderstanding, M'kay." Mackey said, kicking Cartman off of his legs.

"So that's it?" Kyle asked, still sitting with Penny in his lap. "Mr. Mackey, Taylor needs to go to the hospital. Can you call an ambulance?"

"M'kay," he said. "Well what's happened to him?"

Kyle looked at Cartman and back at the counselor.

"He fell and hit his head on the sink."

"M'kay, well all of your parents are waiting outside-"

"MY MYEEEM!" Cartman cheered, running through the school hallways and outside. Mr. Mackey pulled out a cell phone and called 911. He explained the situation and an ambulance was on the way.

"You're going to be alright," Kyle quietly told Penny. She was still breathing and Kyle began to feel a bit hopeful.

It only took a few moments for paramedics to arrive and put Penny on a stretcher. They took her outside and into an ambulance. There stood his and Cartman's mothers. Cartman was hugging his mother with tears in his eyes, as if he had been extremely traumatized.

"Oh, my sweet little boubie!" Sheila cried tearfully, hugging Kyle tightly. "Are you alright? I swear, I aught to press charges on this school for what they've put you through!"

"Mom, I'm alright," Kyle insisted as the ambulance drove away with wailing sirens. "Where was the shooting that put the school on lock-down?"

"Right near the gas station. But don't worry, Kyle, honey," she said, holding him closer. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Mom, can I visit Taylor at the hospital tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly. "He hit his head really hard and was bleeding for a long time. I want to make sure he's alright."

"Oh, yes, sure, boubie," she smiled in reply. "Let's get home, okay? Your father and I have been worried sick!"

They got into the car and Sheila drove home. Upon returning to his house, Kyle immediately showered, ate a few bites of his dinner and went right to bed. He felt so uneasy. Sure, Penny wasn't his best friend like Stan or Kenny, but she was his friend, indeed. And losing her was one of the last things he wanted. He found himself wondering why he was so attached to her. There were much prettier girls at school. She was so beaten up, emotionally scarred, and flawed. But why did he continue to support her, other than the fact that she had asked him to? Was it because he _liked_ her?

He shook his head at the thought and turned to his side. Why would he like _her_? Of all people!

He had no reason to like her. They may have had a little in common, but they just couldn't be compatible, right? Maybe it was the fact that he had seen her in so much pain. Perhaps he only stuck by her side because he felt bad for her.

Kyle couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He did, though, notice that there was no yelling coming from Penny's house that night. He finally had the chance to sleep but he could not. His eyes were wide open and he was trapped with his thoughts.

Sunday morning was a bright one. The sun was gleaming brightly and birds were singing their forenoon songs. Kyle had gotten less than an hour of rest. He stood up, rubbed his eyes, and dressed in his everyday clothes. He just didn't feel so well, both physically and mentally. But he had promised himself he would visit Penny, so he went on his way. He jumped on his tricycle and peddled his way to Hell's Pass Hospital, where he parked and went inside. He asked to see Taylor Bennett and was led right to Penny's room. The sound of machines filled the area. There was no doctor in the room. Just Penny.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

The sight of her pale figure made Kyle sick to his stomach. He went up to her and the top of her head was covered in bandages. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was more alert than she was immediately after her injury, but it didn't take away from the gloomy feeling Kyle felt.

"Good morning, Kyle," she said. She held his hand without his consent.

"How are you feeling, Penny?"

"Not so great," she said. "But they said I might get better."

_Might?_

"Maybe you'll get better in time for the camping trip everyone's talking about," he responded. He looked at the bags under her eyes and noticed she was in great pain. "Y-you know, if today's not a good day, I can come back tomorrow after school. I'll bring Kenny, Stan, Butters, and Cartman."

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

__She shook her head. She became extremely shaky and fearful. The only thing she could manage to whimper was, "No...".

The beeping of the machines keeping her alive became louder and faster.

"Oh, okay, I get it," he said. "I won't bring Cartman, okay?"

She calmed down and let out a sigh of relief.

Larry walked into the room. It was very clear that he was angry.

"I think you aught to head home, Kyle," he said. "Now's not a good time. I need to have a little chat with Taylor."

_"Help me," _she mouthed to Kyle. He looked at her father and waited a few seconds before responding. As much as he wanted to tell Larry off, he couldn't because he was a criminal, and he wasn't going to take his chances.

"Okay," he said. "See you...Taylor."

"Bye, Kyle," she said meekly. "Come by tomorrow, okay?"

Just as Kyle left the room, Larry slammed the door behind him. Instead of leaving, he stood by the door and listened.

"You're such an idiot!" Larry screamed. "Is this some kind of stunt? Is this for attention? Are you trying to me put in jail?"

"Dad, I don't even remember what happened. I just remember that Eric Cartman did it," she said. "Who did you shoot anyway? They said there was a shooting."

"Some guy who recognized me and tried to turn me in!" he shouted. "The bastard. And I don't like this Kyle kid you've been talking to. What's his deal?"

"He's just a friend, that's all," Penny said. "The doctors said that he took care of me until they got to the school, too."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"No, sir."

"If I find out that you've told him even half of why we moved here or anything like that, you'll be right back here in this hospital...if you're lucky. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down. "Dad, why are you doing this? Why are you killing innocent people?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said.

She looked down.

"What is there to understand about murder?" she sniffled.

"You're not crying about your f*cking mom again, are you?" he snapped. Kyle heard a loud smack and jumped back a little.

Kyle sighed and decided he couldn't listen anymore so he took his trike back home. Instead of going to hang out with his friends, he lied on his bed. He wasn't hungry and he didn't want to do anything. He had never felt this way before. It was such a confusing sensation. He had only known her for a few days, so how could he let this impact him in such a way?

The remainder of Kyle's Sunday was spent this way. In his bed, deep in thought. He was sure he didn't like her, but that didn't stop him from thinking of her. A lot. He was set on visiting her the next day, and he was looking forward to that a little. But at the same time, he wasn't sure he liked seeing her in the state she was in. He knew the smile she wore that day was fake, and he knew she was scared for her life and the lives of the people in South Park. The whole thing still puzzled him, though. Why was Penny's father doing such things? Larry (if that was even his name) had already killed a resident of South Park and Kyle knew he wasn't going to stop there. So should he take matters into his own hands before someone close to him got hurt?

Kyle continued to stare at the ceiling. The sun had gone down and he was sure that dinner would be ready soon. Not that he had planned on eating. He was just dozing off when he heard a tap on his window and looked out to see a familiar face. He walked over and opened it. Penny tumbled in.

"Penny? You're supposed to be at the hospital! What happened?"

She could hardly walk or stand.

"I had to get away," she panted.

"Why? You need to get back to-"

"The Stotches reported my dad to the police...he...he's going to kill them, Kyle..."

"Butters?" he questioned. "W-wait, Butters' family called the police?"

"Yes," she responded. "I don't know when or how, but someone in his family saw my dad and reported him. People are getting really suspicious, dude."

"Well, come on, we have to go save Butters!" he said, pulling her arm and climbing out the window with the ladder she had used to get in.

Kyle didn't even like the kid, but he knew what had to be done.

** Aw, poor Butters. I don't know where the idea of Butters being in danger came from. He's like, a damsel in distress. **

** IT PUTS THE LOTION ON ITS SKIN OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN.**

** Also, suggestions? Reviews? Concerns? Anything? I'm sure you have SOMETHING to say, right?**


	8. Butters

**Lu lu lu, I've got some apples. Lu lu lu, you've got some too! Lu lu lu let's get together. I know what we can do lu lu!**

They tried their best to hurry to Butters' house, despite Penny's state. She was in pretty bad shape at the moment, as she could hardly walk at all. She held onto Kyle's arm until they got to Butters' house. They sneaked into his backyard and began throwing small stones at his window. After about a minute, he came to investigate. His large, terrified eyes stared down at the two.

"Oh hey, Kyle!" The little blonde boy exclaimed. He was in his Hello Kitty pajamas. He had a very worried look on his face. "Th-thank goodness you're here! I heard a noise come from downstairs!"

"Butters, you have to get out of there. There's a guy downstairs who wants to kill your family," Kyle replied.

"Oh geez! Oh no!" he exclaimed, as he began to quiver.

"Just come out from your bedroom window!" Kyle said.

He rappelled down his window after tying his sheets to the edge of his bed.

"What's goin' on, fellas?" he questioned. "Why does some guy wanna kill me n' my family? What'd I do?"

"Apparently your parents reported him and he wants to kill them," Penny replied.

"Well, I have to save my parents!" Butters cried. "I can't let them die! I-I'll get grounded if I let my parents die! No!"

"They'll be fine," Penny assured him. She knew what her dad was capable of, and that it wasn't even remotely true. "If you try to save them, he'll kill you, Butters. You don't want that, do you?"

"Sorry, Butters," Kyle said. "We're going to go to my house, okay?"

"No!" Penny protested. "He's going to go looking for me. And he knows where you live, Kyle. We have to go somewhere else."

"Well, Eric's house is the closest," Butters said, as he started fidgeting around.

"No, not Cartman! And Stan's out of town until later tonight," Kyle said.

"So what'll we do?" Penny asked.

"Guys, uh, I don't...I don't know about this. I don't want my parents to die..."

"Well, what are we gonna do? Fight him?" Penny asked sarcastically. "Dude, I'm supposed to be at the hospital right now. We can't let him know we're here."

Three earsplitting gunshots echoed through the night. Everyone flinched.

"W-WAHH!" Butters screamed.

"SHH!" Kyle said. "Butters, he'll hear you. Come on, I guess we'll just have to go to Cartman's."

They began to walk away from the scene. On the way to Eric's house, Butters was quietly sobbing. Penny was now holding both Kyle and Butters' hands. She really wasn't feeling her best. She had a concussion along with other injuries Cartman had given her. She actually felt really anxious at the thought of going to see Cartman. So anxious, Kyle even began to notice that her palms were becoming sweaty.

As they arrived on Cartman's doorstep, Butters began to cry uncontrollably into his hands.

"I can't do this, fellas," he sniffled. "Can't we just call the police?"

"The police are on the way to your house, Butters," Kyle explained. "That's why he killed your parents in the first place."

Butters began to sob harder at the thought of being an orphan and never seeing his mom and dad again.

"Don't cry, dude," Penny said, wiping a few tears from her eyes with her sleeve and wiping some of his with her thumb. "Listen to me, Butters, you can get through this. I promise. He took someone very important away from me too."

"R-really?" Butters asked. Kyle knocked on Cartman's door.

"Oh, hello there!" his mother answered. She had long brown hair and was wearing a pink lingerie, indicating that they were interrupting something. "Poopsie-kins, your little friends are here!"

"The hell do you guys want?" Eric snapped, coming to the doorway. He, too was ready for bed and in his pajamas.

"Cartman, Penny's dad killed Butters' parents and we need to stay the night at your place," Kyle said.

_Who's Penny? _Butters thought.

"Hm, let me think about it. No."

He began to close the door but Kyle stopped it with his foot.

"Please," Kyle begged. "We'll do anything! Just let us stay for a night or so!"

"Okay, okay," Eric sighed, letting them in. Butters was a wreck. Cartman wasn't sure how to feel about this. "Butters? You alright?"

This surprised Butters, considering the fact that Cartman rarely cared about other people's feelings. Butters simply nodded his head. Penny continued to hold on to Butters' hand, but Kyle had released from her grip.

Without a single word from the four, they walked upstairs to Cartman's room. He went into a linen closet and threw a spare blanket on the floor near his bed.

"What's this?" Kyle asked.

"You guys are sleeping on the floor," he replied. He gave Penny a pair of his spare pajamas, seeing she was wearing her daytime clothes, which also startled them all. His sympathy for Butters very well affected his actions, even if he didn't notice it. She took off her wig before heading out and shook Butters' hand.

"I'm Penny, by the way," she said. She didn't care if Butters knew her secret for some reason. Butters still remained silent as Penny went into the bathroom to change.

"You like her," Eric said to Kyle in a tuneful voice. Kyle shook his head.

"Shut up, Cartman! You fat f*ck!"

"AYE! I'm not fat!"

Penny returned to the room. The pajamas were so big on her, she had to hold the pants up so they didn't slip off. She sighed before sitting on the blanket and putting her arm around Butters to comfort him. She was beginning to feel, almost a motherly instinct.

Eric turned the lights off and was snoring within minutes. Kyle was also very exhausted, and he fell asleep almost instantly. Penny refused to sleep, despite how tired she was, knowing that her night terrors were not a pleasant experience for others. She was curled up between Kyle and Butters, who was still crying softly. A dagger had pierced his fragile little heart, and he couldn't find the strength to cope.

"Butters, are you alright?" she whispered, turning and scooting a bit closer to him.

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay," he whimpered. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He would never see his parents again. Would he be sent to a foster family? What would become of him?

"I'm so sorry about what happened," she said softly. Tears ran down his cheeks and he let out a sniffle. "I hope the police catch him tonight. But for now, we'll stay here."

"Penny?" Butters said shakily. "W-who did he kill that you knew?"

"My mother," she replied, looking down. She began to feel a bit of rage form inside of her. "My father is an evil man. I'm sorry about what he did to them. You didn't deserve to lose your parents, Butters."

Penny held his hand and wiped the tears from his crimson cheeks. She began to comfort him the only way she knew how. She held his hand tightly.

_"Don't worry...about a thing. Because every little thing...is gonna be alright. Rise up this morning. Smile with the rising sun. Three little birds beside my doorstep...singing sweet songs..." _

The broken little boy smiled at the familiar melody and his eyelids began to feel slightly heavy. Penny had such a sweet voice. She began to hum the rest of the song, and he began to feel a lot calmer. He even began to sing along. They harmonized rather well, considering Butters' sadness. But still, he began to feel a jumpy, blissful sensation.

_"Singing don't worry...about a thing. Because every little thing is gonna be alright..."_

**Poor Butters. Review for the little guy :'(**


	9. Le Nameless Chapter

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP...**_

Kyle, Butters, and Cartman opened their eyes one at a time. This particular morning was notably overcast and eerie. The sun didn't shine and the air inside the house felt very stale.

"Morning, guys," Penny said. Her eyes were bloodshot red and had bags under them from lack of sleep.

"I had the strangest dream that Butters, Jew boy, and that stupid new kid came to my house and slept over," Eric yawned. He looked over at them on the floor and chuckled. "Well, what do you know?"

"Shut the f*ck up," Kyle said, putting his hat on and standing up. He realized he was still in his pajamas. "Crap, I need to go home and get my clothes."

"I-I'll go with you," Penny insisted, pulling the disorderly wig from the jacket she had worn the night before and putting them both on. "I need something to wear too. I mean, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, Penny," he replied.

"W-what about me?" Butters questioned. "All I have are my Hello Kitty PJ's and I can't go back home."

"Sorry, Butters. Maybe Cartman will let you borrow something of his," Kyle shrugged. Penny stood up shakily and instantly lost balance, falling onto the floor and unsteadily getting back up. She turned to Cartman and Butters.

"See you guys at the bus stop," she stated as she and Kyle got their shoes and left the house. She held her pants up, as they were extremely loose, being Cartman's. Penny held Kyle's hand, and he tried his best to ignore it. It began to drizzle and soon voluminous pearls of rain began falling from the sky. As they approached his house, something caught their eye.

Police tape. Everywhere.

Kyle knew this was bad news. There were police cars everywhere and he began to panic. He went to the first officer in sight, a tall man with blonde hair and a standard uniform and badge.

"What happened?" Kyle asked frantically.

"Well, it seems the South Park Madman has victimized another family," the officer replied. "They've been rushed to the hospital. Do you kids live here?"

"I-I do," Kyle said worriedly. "Will they be okay?"

The officer got on one knee, put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and sighed.

"The youngest was shot near the diaphragm. The parents were shot and stabbed with multiple entry points. They're still alive, though, and being rushed to the ICU."

"No...not...my little brother," Kyle choked out. Tears filled his eyes and Penny wrapped him in her arms.

"Yes," the man continued. "This has become the biggest massacre in South Park history...as it is...the only massacre in South Park history."

"Ike..." Kyle sobbed. Penny patted him on the back.

"He'll be okay, Kyle," Penny said. "The doctors are going to make him better. That's what they're for, right?"

"Kyle!" called a familiar voice. Stan hurried over to them, his clothes soaking wet from the rain. "What happened, dude?"

"My family's been attacked," he sniffled. "They're all at the hospital."

"Holy f*ck!" he exclaimed. "Ike too?"

Kyle began to cry harder at the thought of his brother being hurt. He didn't respond, so Penny nodded.

"Yeah, even Ike," she sighed, turning back to Kyle and giving him an assuring smile. "Don't cry, you'll make me cry too."

"I can't stand to see you like this, Kyle!" Stan protested. "I...I'm going to make sure whoever did this gets what he deserves."

"T-t-thanks, dude," Kyle replied. Penny took off her green jacket and put it on Kyle.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" she asked desperate to cheer him up. Tears began to run down her cheeks. He shook his head.

"Come on," Stan said, grabbing Kyle's arm. "We'll go to the hospital and see how they're doing. I'm sure they're fine."

"No, I can't," he said. "I wouldn't be able to handle seeing them. Can we just go to school now?"

"Kyle, we're in our pajamas. We can't go to school like this," Penny said.

"The schools are probably going to be closed for a few days," the officer said, cutting in. "After these shootings, you'll be lucky if you're back by next week."

"You have my word, Kyle," Stan said. "I swear on my life, whoever's doing this is going to suffer. You'll see!"

Kyle wiped his tears and stood up straight. Penny let him go but still held his hand.

"Where will I go?" Kyle asked the officer. "Aren't you supposed to help me?"

He shrugged.

"I'm new," he said. "That wasn't in the training video."

"Let's just go to the hospital," Penny said. "We don't have to see them, we'll just wait, okay?"

Kyle nodded and they began to walk, hand in hand. How many more people were going to get hurt or lose their lives in this cursed town?

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kenny asked as he spotted them. His speech was very muffled but at the same time, it was clear as day. (Maybe not that particular day, though)

"Kyle's family's at the hospital," Penny sighed. "We're headed there now. Wanna come?"

"The hospital?"

"Yeah, they were attacked...by...the South Park Madman," she said. "They're still alive though."

"Who?"

"That crazy guy that's killing everyone, Kenny," Kyle replied.

"Well kick his ass then," Kenny said. "Don't be a pussy and cry about it."

"Y-you and Stan are right," Kyle responded. "We need to bring him to justice. Are you in, Kenny?"

"Sure, there's no school today," Kenny shrugged.

"Okay," Stan said. "I'll go get some people to help us. We'll meet up at the Wilkerson house down the street."

"The Wilkerson house?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, some old people named the Wilkersons moved there last year but they got into a car crash so now it's vacant," Kyle said.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't take too long, dude," Kyle added. Stan began to walk away and Kyle, Penny, and Kenny began to walk down the street.

But wherever the South Park kids go, danger almost always lurks nearby.

**Sorry for not updating. This computer has a bunch of viruses. How am I using it, you ask? I don't even know. Luck?**

**So, anyway...**

**I love reviews. Where are we at now? Twenty three? I love you guys. Review for poor Kyle?**

**So it's 3:30AM and I'm watching...you guessed it. South Park.**

**Anyhow, enough of my blibber blabber. Nighty night. **


	10. The end is near?

The Wilkerson house was an old, beaten down brick house with dead grass in the front and weeds poking through the sidewalk. They walked inside and the house was empty except for pink floral curtains, a lamp, and a tattered white sofa.

"This place gives me the creeps," Penny said, squeezing a few drops of rain from her wig.

"We're just going to wait here until Stan comes back," Kyle said. "He said he's going to bring help."

"Well what kind of help? A SWAT team?" Penny asked, slight sarcasm in her voice. "If we're going to stop him, we'll need more than your average townspeople. You've seen what he's done. He slaughtered Butters' parents and maybe even yours!"

Kyle swallowed hard. He knew she was right. He wasn't going down easily.

"I know," he sighed. "But we're going to do all we can."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Kyle answered it.

"What's going on, Jew boy?" Cartman asked. He stood beside Butters, who, like Penny and Kyle was still in his pajamas. "Stan told us to meet you here. What's this about?"

"We're going to take down the South Park Madman," Kyle replied. "Are you guys in or what?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Butters asked shakily.

"I'm in," Eric said. "I might have to go home and get Clyde Frog though."

"You'll help too, right, Butters?" Kyle questioned.

"Uh...I...I guess so..."

"Thanks, bro," Penny grinned. "So, what's there to do here? I mean, who knows how long Stan will take."

"I think we should stay hidden. No one but us should know that we're here," Kenny said.

"I'm pretty sure there's a basement," Kyle responded. "Let's go down there. Stan will find us."

They went to the back of the house and walked downstairs into the basement. There were boxes sprawled out along the room and a lamp that was dimly lit.

"You think we'll be safe here?" Penny asked.

"Who's going to find us in a basement, dumbass?" Cartman scoffed.

"It's kind of hot down here," Kenny stated.

"It is pretty toasty, isn't it?" Penny said, taking her wig off and setting it on a nearby table. She let her hair down and it was in long, messy ringlets. For a moment, Kenny looked as if he had never seen a girl before, but he quickly shook it off.

"Why don't we tell scary stories?" Cartman suggested.

"No, Butters will pee his pants," Kyle replied.

"Well you guys are boring as f*ck! Does anyone even know why there's no school today?"

"Yeah, Cartman, my family got shot," Kyle said. "Stan didn't tell you?"

Eric shook his head and folded his arms.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"South Park's going to fall to pieces unless we do something," Penny said. "But until Stan comes back, we can't go anywhere. Unless you want him to find you. You don't want that, do you?"

"I'll kick him in the nuts!" Eric cried.

There was suddenly a loud bang on the attic door. It persisted for several seconds, stopped, then continued.

"S-Stan?" Kyle said meekly. "Stan, is that you?"

It then sounded as if someone was trying to break the door down.

"Guys, stay down," Penny whispered.

"Kenny, go see who it is," Cartman said.

"Hell no! You do it, assh*le!"

"No!" Cartman snapped. "If Stan's trying to get us to help him or something, he's gonna die because you didn't look to see who it was, Kinny! You want that? You want Stan to die because you didn't open the door for him in time?"

"Stan's gonna die?" Butters asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think that's Stan..." Kenny said.

"Well who else could it be?" Cartman asked. "Butters, you check then."

"W-wait, Butters..." said Kenny as he walked towards the door. Butters put his eye into the keyhole and looked around. He was suddenly stricken with fear.

"N-no, that's not Stan! It's not Stan! It's-"

_**BANG**_

For a moment, they couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Butters fell over onto his back and blood was pouring from his eye. Penny let out a loud scream. Kenny covered her mouth.

"He's dead," Kyle said, upon checking Butters' pulse. He closed Butters' eyelids and sighed. Penny ran over to his body and checked his pulse again.

"No...Butters..." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "He didn't deserve this..."

Kyle patted her on the back as she wiped tears from her eyes. She was looking forward to becoming good friends with him, and now he was gone forever.

Penny stood up but her eyes still remained on her fallen friend.

"Ew, it's all bloody!" Eric commented.

"Stay back, guys," Kenny said. They all backed further from the door. "I don't want any more of you dying."

"What does he want from us?" Kyle asked.

"I...I don't know," Penny said. "Maybe he's mad at me for running away."

"You think?" Cartman said. "Just go out there so he can leave us alone, Penny!"

"No!" Kyle protested. "If she's what he's after, we have to protect her. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Shh, wait..." Penny said. "He stopped kicking the door. W-what's going on?"

"I think he gave up," Kyle said. "Maybe he left."

Penny began to cough loudly. She began gasping for air.

"What's wrong? Do you have asthma?"

She nodded.

"D-do you guys...smell that?" she questioned.

"I do," Kenny said as he, too began to cough. "What the...what the hell?"

"Sorry," Cartman said with a giggle.

"No, not that, it almost smells like..."

Smoke began to get into the house from under the door and through any crevices. All four remaining children began to cough and hack uncontrollably. Kenny and Penny instantly passed out from smoke inhalation. Kyle and Cartman held their noses.

"W-we have to get out!" Kyle cried. He ran to the door and touched the knob, which nearly burnt his hand. He opened the door and rolling flames surrounded him. He picked Penny up, Cartman grabbed Kenny and they tried as best as they could to avoid the flames, but all acquired multiple burns while doing so. After a couple of minutes, they made their way to the kitchen, Kyle grabbed the fire extinguisher and began to put out the fire. After several moments, he was out of foam but most of the fire was out. He coughed a few more times before falling to the ground. Cartman did the same.

When Kyle opened his eyes, he was beside Eric, Penny and Kenny in an attic. Happy to be alive, but very confused, he looked over at Kenny who, too opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Kenny asked with a cough.

"I...I don't know," Kyle replied. "All I remember was...Butters died and we were at that old house..."

Penny and Eric were the last to wake up.

"W-where are we? B-Butters?" Penny said, looking around.

"Butters is deader than his parents," Eric said. "What the hell is this place?"

They could hear the chatter of two men downstairs. The entrance to the attic was locked, but in front of them lay four freshly made hard boiled eggs.

"What the hell?" Kenny questioned, looking at the plate. "Eggs?"

"W-we're at my house," Penny said, looking around some more. "And my dad knows I'm deathly allergic to eggs. He wants me to suffer and watch you guys eat."

"That's messed up," Eric said. "If he was right here, I'd be like...'AYE!'-"

The entrance latched open and Penny's dad came up.

"You're awake," he said with a menacing grin.

"Stop this!" Penny cried. "You're tearing families apart! You're killing innocent people!"

"You know, Penny, we had a perfect family until you were born. I had a beautiful wife and a son but everything just fell apart when you came along. Your mother became...different. And just because I killed her...and made one mistake...the whole world is after me. But I'm not going down without a fight, Penny. And you'll all die painfully and slowly now that you know who I am. This whole town is going down before I go to prison!"

"Dude, you're a f*cking f*ggot," Cartman giggled.

"You have fifteen minutes," he said simply, leaving the attic and shutting the entrance.

This was surely the end of their lives. Or so it seemed.

** Thanks for the requests! **

** And thanks for reading. I love you guys. More than one person was messaging me about killing Butters so for any who are disappointed, sorry. If I have conflicting requests, I go by popular vote ^-^**

**By the way, my birthday's this Friday. If someone could buy me a new laptop and a Butters plushie to go with my Kenny plush, that'd be great. **

**JK.**

**Love you. Muah.**

**(Review :D)**


	11. Coon and Coon and Friends

"I'm sorry for getting you all into this," Penny sighed. Tears began to run down her face.

"It's not all your fault," Kyle assured her. "We're in this together, remember?"

"But now we're going to die," she replied. She held onto Kyle's hand. "He said fifteen minutes. And it probably won't be a quick death."

"We're going to get out of this," Kenny said. "You guys won't die on my watch. We just need a way out."

"Everything's locked," Kyle said. "We'll just have to hope for a miracle."

"Cartman, are you crying?" Kenny questioned, looking over at him as he sniffled.

"No, I'm not crying, you poor sh*t! I...just got something in my eye..."

"You know, Cartman, I just want you to know," Kyle said. "If we don't make it through this, you should know that I still hate you."

"Hate you too," he said, a small grin on his face. Penny faced the wall and began to mumble something.

"I'll distract him when he comes, okay?" Kenny said. "I want you guys to escape."

"Kenny, he'll kill you!" Kyle cried.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Just trust me, I'll be fine, okay?"

"John 3:16, For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life," Penny recited to herself, her voice shaking. "Romans 10:9, That if you confess with your mouth, "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. Isaiah 41:10, So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."

"Dude," Kyle said. "Are you alright?"

"Habakkuk 3:17, Though the fig tree does not bud and there are no grapes on the vines, though the olive crop fails and the fields produce no food, though there are no sheep in the pen and no cattle in the stalls, yet I will rejoice in the LORD, I will be joyful in God my Savior. Psalm 51:5, Before we did anything, we were sinful because sin is our nature—sinful is who we are."

"Penny?"

She began to speak faster but slightly quieter.

"Psalm 115:1, Not to us, Lord, not to us but to your name be the glory, because of your love and faithfulness..."

"She's gone insane," Cartman said. "We might as well kill her before she turns on us."

"God damn it, Cartman-"

"Guys, shh, do you hear that?" Kenny whispered. They could hear footsteps heading their way, which only made Penny recite more bible verses and Cartman cry more. A loud thud was heard and then the entrance to the attic began to open very slowly. The four children instinctively held hands.

But instead of Penny's father, it was Stan dressed as Toolshed, his superhero alter ego. He was holding a baseball bat in one hand.

"Stan!" Kyle cried happily, tears in his eyes. "How did-"

"Guys, we need to get out of here. I think I only knocked him out," Stan said. "We'll finish him off later. For now, we need to prepare to take him down. We'll need to hurry out though, because his son's in the next room."

Stan led Kenny, Kyle, Penny, and Cartman downstairs where Penny's father lay unconscious on the floor. Penny walked into her room and came out with Checkers, a black, white and brown guinea pig.

"Where's the rest of Coon and friends?" Kyle asked.

"Their parents don't want them out with a mass murderer on the loose. For now, it's just us. But I think we'll be okay. Is...Taylor going to join Coon and friends?" Stan asked, very confused as to why "Taylor" wasn't a boy.

"It's Penny, and I don't think we have a choice. We need all the help we can get," Kyle said. They walked out the front door and Penny put Checkers onto her shoulder. It was cloudy out and the sun was almost down. "Penny, do you want to join Coon and Friends?"

"Don't let her join!" Cartman complained. "Coon and friends is for boys! We can't have a-"

"Cartman, you're not even in Coon and Friends anymore, remember?" Stan said. "But we still need to work together."

"So wouldn't that make us 'Coon and Coon and Friends'?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. You guys need your costumes though. Meet me at the base in a half hour," Stan said. He turned and began to walk towards his house. Everyone else walked in the opposite direction of him. Kyle and Penny headed to his house, Kenny to his, and Cartman to his. Kyle ignored the police tape as he approached his house and walked in alongside Penny. The house was so empty and dark, it was enough to give him the chills.

Kyle and Penny went up to his room. He pulled his Human Kite costume from his closet, which was a bit wrinkled since he hadn't worn it in months.

"Penny, you need a costume," he said, looking for more items in his closet. "Anything in mind?"

Penny, too began to search. She pulled out a gray bandana and a black long-sleeved shirt.

"I can start with this. Do you have any sewing material?"

"Sure," he said, going into his parents' room and getting needles, thread, scissors, and material. She began to cut and sew her costume.

"So, what's your superhero?" she asked.

"I'm Human Kite, so I can fly and shoot lasers from my eyes." he said.

Many moments later, she had sewn a dark blue and gray skirt and taken a belt and attached a small but very sharp knife from the kitchen to it. She put on the long-sleeved shirt, bandana and her skirt and put on some of his mom's eyeliner. She put her hair down and used her bangs to cover the bandages around her head. She placed a felt cape on Checkers and put him onto her shoulder.

"Okay, let's go," she grinned. He had already put his costume on as well. "Everyone's waiting for us."

The walked down the dark snowy streets of South Park and arrived at Cartman's house where he, Stan, and Kenny were fully in costume playing "Apples to Apples" in the basement.(Cartman, being the judge.)

"Oh, cool, you're here," Stan said. "So, Penny, what's your hero name?"

"I'm Invisigirl! I have the power to become or make other people and things invisible."

"Good. Okay, I've convinced Clyde and Token to sneak out so they should be here soon. Wanna play Apples to Apples?" Stan suggested.

"Wait, I want to know more about your superpowers!" Penny insisted.

"Well I have power over tools, Coon is a douchebag, and Kenny can't die," Kyle said.

"AYE!" Cartman whined.

"Oh, I see! Not dying, I should have picked that," Penny said.

"I REALLY can't die though," Kenny responded. "It's not an imaginary power."

"Oh, okay. My power's not imaginary either," she grinned. She put Checkers in her lap. "Oh, and this is my sidekick, Doctor Chess. He likes cabbage and he can-"

"I'm not joking," Kenny said. He became frustrated and let out a sigh. "You're just like everyone else. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm sorry, Ken?"

"N-never mind," Kenny said. He turned back to the game. "Is it my turn to put down a card?"

There was a sudden knock at the door. Stan went upstairs and answered it and Clyde and Token stood there in costume.

"Hey, you made it," Stan said. He closed the door walked downstairs, pushing the game aside. Everyone sat in a circle at the table.

"Okay," Cartman said. "So as you guys know there's some douche trying to kill everyone in South Park..."

"You're not in Coon and Friends. Why are you here?" Token asked.

"Because, Token, we have to work together or something gay like that. Anyway, as I was saying, we're going to have to take him down and make sure he doesn't kill anyone else that I don't hate. So tomorrow, we're going to send him to a decoy house and meet him there where we'll kick his ass!" Cartman said, laughing.

"Sounds like a plan," Stan said. "But he'll be armed."

"So will we."

"Okay," Kyle said as Penny stood up and walked upstairs. "Where's the decoy house?"

"On 23rd street," Eric replied. "He won't know what's coming."

"Why are you coming up with the plans?" Craig asked.

"Because it's a good god damned plan!"

It seemed things were finally going well. But if there's one thing these kids haven't learned, it's to expect the unexpected.

**That last line. LOL!**

** Anyway, hippity hoppity skilly review.**

** Requests wanted. Any requests probably won't be done until at least chapter 13, depending on what it is because I have...plans for chapter 12. Maybe. LOL! G'night, guys!**


	12. Encounter

The next day, everything was perfectly planned out. Eric had sent Penny's father a small note saying he had alerted the police and the address to the abandoned house on 23rd. If done correctly, her father would come to the house ready to kill them, but not expecting an ambush. One person would come out of the house to distract him and the rest of the heroes would sneak up on him and kick his butt. It was foolproof. It was genius. It was Cartman's idea.

"Alright, guys," Cartman said, hiding behind the dusty leather couch of the abandoned house. Everyone else was in costume and concealing themselves as well. "He should be here soon. Who's going to distract him?"

"Token should do it," Clyde muttered.

"No, Kyle should!"

"If anyone should go out there, it's Kenny!"

"Well if anyone knows this dude, it's Penny!"

Everyone stared at Penny.

"No way, bro. I'm not going out there. He'll kill me!" she cried, clutching Checkers in her arms.

"But you'll be the best at distracting him," Eric replied. "Besides, he's not going to kill you. He won't have time 'cause we're gonna sneak up on him and kick his f*cking ass!"

"Penny's right, dude," Kyle said. "He's pissed enough at Penny. Maybe we shouldn't send her out there."

"Look at you protecting your bitch," the chubby boy teased. "Okay, Kyle, why don't you go then?"

"I-I..."

Suddenly, he appeared approximately ten feet from the window. The "South Park Madman" and his son. He stood there, the sun setting behind him as he held a fully loaded AK. Drew had a knife in one hand and a tranquilizer gun in the other. Everyone gulped. Penny held Kyle's hand.

"So who's going?" she asked. "We need to hurry! He's here! I didn't expect him to bring Drew though..."

"Token is going!"

"Penny is!"

"Kyle's gonna go!"

"Cartman's going!"

"God, shut the hell up! All of you!" Kenny cried, bravely standing up. "I'll go, alright?"

He walked out the door and stood there, bravely eying the menace standing before him.

"You picked the wrong day to f*ck with me," he said, cocking his gun.

"You're a coward, you know that?" Kenny said. He began to walk around, circling him like an animal. "A pussy. You hide from your fears instead of facing them."

"Sh-shut up, kid!" he cried, pointing his gun at him. "Let's make this quick!"

Kenny turned to him and froze.

"Shoot me," he said. "I'll come right back and f*ck you up so hard, you'll wish you'd never come to South Park."

"Kid, we'll blow your brains out," Drew said. "My dad's not going to jail!"

"Do it then! Kill me!"

Drew quickly shot Kenny with a tranquilizer dart, making him fall within seconds. The children, who were watching began to chatter.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Clyde asked.

"Should we go out there now?" Kyle said.

"Shh, now guys," Eric said. "Kenny's going to be fine. We'll kick that guy's ass..."

"Um, Cartman, I...I think we should have gone out already..." Penny quivered.

"Sh*t, sh*t!" he groaned. "Um, okay, plan B..."

Drew picked Kenny up and put him over his shoulder, taking him away.

"Where's he taking him?" Kyle asked.

"I-I don't know!" Penny said. She looked around and began to think for a moment. She bit her lip. "Kyle, I'm going out there. I need to talk to him."

"Penny, you know he's not going to listen!"

"It's our only chance! Look at ourselves! All dressed up, hiding from the reality of this! He's going to murder you guys! Being able to fly or having control over power tools isn't going to bring him to justice! I'm not going to let you guys get hurt. You're the only friends I've had!" Penny cried. "I need to face him. For you guys, for me, and for Butters."

"Dude, we're not your friends," Eric mumbled.

"Yeah..." Clyde said.

"I'm with you all the way, Penny, but if you go out there, he'll kill you. I'm not going to let you die, dude," Kyle said.

"Sorry," she sighed, standing up and setting her guinea pig on the floor. He grabbed her hand, trying to keep her down.

"P-Penny!" he said sternly, now becoming cross with her. "Get back down! He'll see you!"

She pried his hand off of her and walked out the door. Though she was in costume, her father instantly recognized her.

"Well, if it isn't you, Penny," he said. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Daddy," she said. "You don't have to do this. There are other ways to settle this. Put your gun down, Dad."

"Penny! I will shoot your f*cking brains out! Do you hear me! I will kill you!"

"I love you, Dad." she said. He froze a little but still pointed his gun at her. "I know to you, I'm a mistake, but to me, you're still my dad. You took something special from me, and still, I love you. I don't forgive you, but I refuse to hate you. Isn't that enough for you to love me back?"

He was speechless. Instead of saying anything, he shot her in the leg. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Penny!" Kyle cried. She vomited into the grass and began to sob in pain.

"I don't appreciate this little prank of yours, by the way," he said, picking her up and beginning to walk away as she fell unconscious from the excruciating pain.

"We need to help her and Kenny!" Stan said. "Come on, Coon and Coon and Friends!"

**1:20AM typing fics in the morning. Gotta be fresh must avoid cliches. Gotta have my bowl, I've got dry Cheerio's. Watching South Park the time is going. Ticking on and on. Everybody's sleeping. Gotta find a new hobby. Gotta publish now and someone's online. Sitting at the bright screen. Kicking with my Kenny...**

**Okay I'll stop. Night guys. I love my South Park plushes...**

**Moosey out. **


	13. Death Stops By

When she opened her eyes, she was tied in a chair beside Kenny, whose mask had been removed. The room was dark except for one dim light coming from a lamp. Their arms were both tied and strapped to the armrests and their legs were knotted together.

"Kenny, what happened?" Penny asked, still in pain. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," he said in his normal voice, rather than his Mysterion voice. "I think I'm fine."

"You're awake," Penny's father said, stepping into the light, Drew following close by.

"Why are we tied up?" Penny asked.

"We just need to ask you guys a few questions," Drew said. "It'll be over soon."

"First things first, who else is behind this? Who else knows who I am?" he asked, inching towards the helpless children.

Penny turned her head and refused to answer.

"If you want answers, you'll let Kenny free," she said simply.

"I'll send Kenny to hell! He knows who I am. He can't live, Penny! But the more you two tell me, the easier your deaths will be."

"You can't kill Kenny!" she cried. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just don't kill him!"

Larry turned to Kenny with a smirk on his face. He pulled out a knife.

"I'll ask again. Who else is behind this?"

"F*ck you," Kenny snapped. "Go ahead and kill me! Do it already, pussy!"

Larry stabbed Kenny's hand with the knife, making him cry in pain and gasp for air.

"Kenny!"

"Augh...you still can't bring yourself to kill me...can you?" Kenny said, tears running down his face.

"Kenny, what are you doing? Don't let him kill you!"

"Just trust me, okay? I'll come back for you. Don't tell him anything."

"Come back for me?"

He pulled out another knife, but this time put it to penny's throat.

"Kid, if you tell me, it'll be easier for the both of us," Larry said. "Tick tock, tick tock..."

"There's no one else, I swear!" Penny said.

Instead of slitting her throat, he stabbed her in the arm near her shoulder. She didn't make a single noise but she began to shed tears.

"Go on, Penny, stall some more," her father teased. "Who were those kids you were with at the Wilkerson's house?"

"I..."

"Who were they?" he asked again, raising his voice and a gun.

"B-Butters..."

"Yeah, who else?" he snapped. She shook with fear.

"A-and K-Kenny..."

"Penny, no, don't say any more! Please!" Kenny cried.

"And Kyle, right?" Larry smiled. "And who was that chubby kid?"

"No!" she screamed. "I can't tell you anything else."

"Oh, why not?" he said, holding the AK to her head. "You're tired of living already?"

She felt herself getting sick. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She looked over at Kenny.

"Sorry about everything, dude. If you make it, tell Kyle that I...-"

**BOOM. BOOM.**

The loud cracks of the gun echoed through the room. Blood splattered everywhere. Kenny flinched in fear. But the source of the gunshot was unknown because Penny hadn't been shot. Her father and brother had. They both fell to the ground and behind them stood Cartman with one of her father's guns alongside Stan, Kyle, Clyde, and Token.

"Guys!" Kenny cheered.

Stan untied Kenny and Penny. Penny stared at her father and brother's deceased bodies. They were finally dead. She no longer had to worry about them destroying more lives.

They pulled out the knives that pierced their skin and bled profusely onto the ground.

"Dude, we need to get them to a doctor," Kyle said, holding Penny's hand.

Kenny and Penny were both admitted to the hospital to be treated. Stan, and Cartman spent most of the night in the waiting room but Kyle couldn't help but check on his family.

"Kyle!" Ike's mother said. She was sitting upright and had stitches in her arms mostly. "Oh, sweetheart! My little boubie!"

"Hi, Mom," Kyle said modestly. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Oh don't worry. The doctors said we'll all get better. We'll be at home recovering in a couple of days. They're going to take special care of Ike too so that he can go back to school soon. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah..." Kyle said. He was so frustrated. Of all families, why his?

He said good night to Ike and his father and went to see Penny. That crazy bitch had risked her life along with Kenny to try and settle things.

"Hey, Kyle," she said, looking down.

"Penny, it was really brave of you and Kenny to go out there like that," Kyle smiled. He expected her to smile in reply but she only sighed.

"Thanks," she replied. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"Penny, I...I really..."

"What?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I...think I love you."

**ZOMG.**

**Didn't they like, just meet? Lol! **

**I was stuck for days on this chapter. And it still turned out short. WTF is going to happen now that Penny's father's dead? I gotta get to work. **

**Have you ever written something so corny...**

**Anyway...**

**There might be a new story coming up soon. **

**Moosey out :D**


	14. The End

Penny smiled and immediately hugged him as tight as she could.

"Thank you."

"Uh..." Kyle looked around. He nodded. He had been expecting an "I love you too."

"So how's your family doing?" Penny questioned.

"Better."

"That's great. I bet they'll let me leave tomorrow. Let's go to the movies or something when I get to leave," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll invite the guys," he replied. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Penny?"

"Alright, good night!"

He walked out of the room where Cartman had been listening by the door.

"I told you," he snickered.

"Told me what?"

"I told you that you liked that little prick. I knew it, bro. I can see it now- a bunch of Jew-ginger kids running around-"

"Save it, Cartman," Kyle huffed. He folded his arms and left the hospital walking alongside Stan. Stan and Kyle walked into the Marsh house and went straight to bed without a word. It had been a long day.

But the next day certainly didn't go as planned.

Kyle awoke the next morning with a yawn. Stan was still asleep beside him. He took Stan's tricycle knowing he wouldn't mind and went right back to the hospital.

"I'm here to see Penny in room 122," he said. The woman at the desk flipped her brown hair, typed something on the computer, and fixed her glasses before looking up.

"Room 122 is vacant," she said.

"What?" Kyle asked, taken aback. "What do you mean vacant? Where'd she go?"

She typed a few characters on the computer.

"Our database says she was released this morning."

"What about Kenny McCormick in room 126?"

"He was released too. Now are you going to visit someone or just waste my time?"

Kyle sighed and walked back outside. He got back onto Stan's tricycle and rode through the snow to Kenny's house. Kyle knocked on the dilapidated door and Kenny answered, a splint on his injured hand.

"Oh, hey, Kyle. What's up, dude?"

"Do you know where Penny might be?"

"Oh," Kenny said. "You mean your girlfriend? She left the hospital this morning too."

"Well where did they take her?" Kyle questioned.

"Right...well, I don't know where she is. She doesn't have a home to go to so...maybe she's back at Cartman's?"

"No way she'd stay at Cartman's before your house or Stan's!" Kyle groaned. "Well, wanna hang out with me and Stan today? I was_ supposed_ to go to the movies with Penny."

"Sure," he shrugged, walking out the door and trotting alongside Kyle. Kyle let out a sigh and looked down. The sun was nowhere to be seen and the clouds soon filled the sky. Snow began to fall on the small town of South Park. Suddenly, Kyle felt something push hard against him. He found Penny's arms wrapped tightly around him from behind. When she released her grip, he turned to look at her. She was wearing a purple uniform shirt and tie and a black skirt.

"Penny?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I'm going to live with my foster family in Montana now that my dad's dead. But they say they're a really strict family. I'm going to attend boarding school there," she said, giving him another tight hug. "Thanks for everything, dude. I'll miss you."

"W-What?" Kyle asked in shock. "You can't go. You just moved here!"

She also hugged and thanked Kenny.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," she sighed. "But I'll come out to visit during the Summer, alright?"

"But you can live with my family. I'm sure my mom will adopt you," Kyle insisted.

"Well I have to go now," she said, looking behind her. A black car with two social workers was waiting for her. She shook Kenny's hand and reached out to shake Kyle's. But instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her into a forceful kiss.

"Damn," Kenny said as Penny pulled away and gave Kyle a weak smile. The car horn honked and Penny let go of Kyle's hand.

"Bye, Kyle, I'll miss you!" she said, kissing him on the cheek and heading toward the car. She turned around halfway there and looked back at Kyle. "I love you!"

Kyle smiled in reply. He waved to her as the car drove away, and she waved back teary-eyed. Soon, the car was out of sight and heading away from South Park, possibly to never be seen again.

The End.

**HOLY MOLEY! Woot, finally, I'm done! Jesus Christ finally. I know the ending was rushed. Cut me some slack, it took me over a week to write. Now it's 4AM. Hm, alright. Good nighty. Don't forget to review! There should be a new South Park fic on the way!**


End file.
